I Just Want You To Be Happy
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Alana Riddle knows she and Draco Malfoy are just friends, but is that all they'll ever be?


Disclaimer: I only own Alana.

I am Voldemort's daughter. Well, I am Tom Riddle's daughter actually. I was born before he became Voldemort. My name is Alana Riddle. I look exactly like my dad: dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. My mom, Rose, and I look nothing alike. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. I would kill (pardon the phrase) to have those eyes though. I live with my mom because my dad is never home. They both agreed it was in my best interest for me to live with her, just incase my dad went on a killing spree or something. My mom convinced my dad not to give me the dark mark. I was so thankful for that. She was afraid I would get in too much trouble for it. Shockingly enough, I have been going to Hogwarts for four years with no problem. Dumbledore did keep a closer eye on me than other students, but other then that, nothing.

I was a perfectly happy girl until the age of thirteen, when I realized I had developed a crush on my best friend, Draco Malfoy. He was awful, but at the same time, there was a side of Malfoy that no one knew. It amazed me how quickly that tiny crush had turned into love. Dad knew, and he had hated Draco just a little ever since. Hey, he is aloud to, I am his little girl!

We were at the train station, and I was about to board the train. I could see Draco saying goodbye to his mother a few yards away, and was trying to time it to where we could walk together. "I'm going to miss you so much Alana!" "I'm going to miss you too mom." "Look princess, I know you wanted your dad to be here, and he wanted to be here too, but it's just not safe," she said. She was right; I was disappointed. It was not fair how other children could do whatever with their fathers and I could not see mine more then twice a year. I longed for him to be able to see me on my birthday or on Christmas. He never could though. "Goodbye, be careful. I love you." "Bye, love you too mom." I said, running after Draco.

"Hey!" I said energetically. I was glad to see him. I did not see him all summer. "Someone is hyper today," he said. I sighed; he was in a bad mood again. "What's wrong now?" I asked. He shot me a glare. "Nothing is wrong Alana. Not everyone is always as peppy as you are. Some of us actually have things to worry about." Jesus, someone needs a reality check. "Excuse me; you think I don't ever have things to worry about?" Like the fact that I am in love with you. Like the fact that my father is the Dark Lord and could kill someone that I care about at any second. Like the fact that everyone hates me for some reason or another unless, he or she is one of my father's followers. Yeah, I have to worry about nothing. "I know you have nothing to worry about." He was so dead, not literally. "I do have things to worry about, but I just don't take it out on people who have done nothing wrong. They do not deserve it. That is why I am always in a good mood. You should try it some time." Anyone else would have gotten the famous Malfoy temper, but not me. I figured he was too scared of my father.

"How was your summer?" I asked smiling again. I knew this would tick him off, because I had just proved my point. "Fantastic." he said sarcastically. "Yours?" he asked. "Great. Mom and I took an Art class. It was so much fun. Here you go," I said reaching into my bag, "I made you something." I pulled out a medium sized bag, containing a miniature statue of a fish. It was not much, but I thought it was cool. "A fish?" he asked, looking at me strangely. A small laugh came out of his mouth as he smiled. It was very rare to see him smile, so I took a picture of it in my mind. "I love it. Thank you," he said. My heart fluttered. He said he loved it. That was almost as good as an "I love you." "You're welcome." I said. "I got you something too," he said. He pulled out a teddy bear wearing a pink t-shirt that said "princess" on it. "I saw it and it sort of reminded me of you." "I think I have that exact same shirt actually." I said, hugging the bear. "Maybe that's why it reminded me of you," he said. "Thank you," I said. "You're welcome," he said. "Am I aloud to hug you?" "No." "Too bad," I said as I hugged him. He did not hug back, but I was glad he did not. It would make it too hard for me not to kiss him.

Draco and I continued to talk about our summers until the end of the train ride. I hate how he made me forget about silly things like time. We entered the castle without talking. "Congrats." said Marcus Flint to Draco. Draco gave him a questioning look, but quickly forgot about it. This continued for the rest of the night. I could not figure out what was going on, or why Pansy Parkinson was giving me death glares. This was just getting too weird. "Why is Pansy giving me a dirty look?" I asked Draco. "Who knows? Why do people keep congratulating me?" he asked. Something weird is going on here. I can tell I am not going to like it when I find out either. Marcus Flint tapped Draco on the shoulder. "How is the happy couple today?" Draco and I exchanged a weird look. "What do you mean?" "You two are the new couple at Hogwarts. How are you two today?" "You bloody idiot. Alana and I are not a couple." "Sorry, I just heard someone saying they saw you two acting very… couple-like on the train." "Well, we aren't together, so quit bloody congratulating Me." he said. "Too bad, if you were you would be really good together." With that, Marcus walked off. "We would be good together, ha, that's funny." "Yeah, it's absolutely hilarious." I said. "What idiot would be stupid enough to think that you and I are a couple? I mean, we do not even like each other that way! We're just friends," he continued. "Right…" I said. "Well that's all we've ever wanted to be, right?" he asked. I looked down. "No." I answered. He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. "Huh?" he said idiotically. "I didn't want to be just friends with you." He raised his eyebrows.


End file.
